


Crash!

by Wowza_subway



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Onomatopoeia, Young Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowza_subway/pseuds/Wowza_subway
Summary: Short Doctor Who drabble





	Crash!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic ever! A really short drabble for my favorite characters on my favorite show!

Crash! BANG! 

A small blue box hurtling into the atmosphere. A man fiddling with a lever. A planet’s worth of people staring in horror and fascination at the distant skyline. 

Thud.

“I know, I know, I really should have read the mannual. It’s not my fault the shelft I put it on happened to burst into flames!”

Boom!

A little girl with red hair looking to the skies in wonder. Her friend, standing next to her shouting and jumping up and down in excitement while her box braids fly about in the air. A pale little boy sitting next to them wearing a look of confusion.

Ding, whorp.

“Hey now don’t you give me that attitude! If it hadn’t been for me you would’ve been flying around with some old geezer piloting you!”

Vworrp. Vworrrp.

A set of eyes fixed on the blue box in their lawn. A man wearing a bowtie smiling and waving at them as if they were old friends. An adventure of a lifetime about to begin. 

“Geromino Ponds!”


End file.
